the spectacular zeppo
by aizen the III
Summary: oz didn't eat jack at the end of the zeppo episode


i don't own buffy the vampire slayer or any of the characters

oz didn't eat o toole leading xander to having many more adventures like in the zeppo episode

i present to you

the spectacular zeppo

"i don't think im gonna want to see you on campus anymore"

-xander harris the zeppo

this starts right after xander walks away from cordelia at the end of the episode

as xander walked away from cordelia with a satisfied smile because even if no one knew he saved their life he didn't need anything more he knew who he is a god damn good manly man thats who and as he was thinking about what snack he should get and by that he meant how many twinkies a hand gripped his shoulder harshly "im on campus harris what are you going to do about it boy?" he heard the familiar and now hated voice of jack o'toole he looked turned around and saw jack glaring at him xander sttamered and said "let me get back to you on that you psycho zombie, would the thriller dance work?" jack looked around and he's eyes setteled on willow sitting at the taple he looked back at xander "are you missing with me? lets see what i can do about that dipshit" he said in a furstrated tone and started a crisp walk towards willow.

jack reached willow and suddenly pulled her up and put a knife to her neck and said "make a sound and die" a crowed quickly gathered around buffy and giles stod up " put that knife away or i'll break your hand you tool" said buffy jack looked at her and says " don't move or i'll cut her throat this is between me and harris" buffy and giles looked surprised "what ever he did im it was an accedint and that he didnt have any malicous intentions" said giles trying to resolve the situation peacfully "he humillated me last night i cant let that go and if i have to kill a few of his friend all of them really to destroy him i'll do it" jack said with a twisted smile on his face.

the crowd parted as xander walked through with a baseball bat he got from the gym and a smile on his face "hey jack old buddy how're the rest of the gang i heard you were all in a backeing accedint you should be carefull or youll end up having one of your own" xander said with his smile trailing of to an angry glare as he stopped short of willow and jack "let her go this is between you and me" he continued jack sneered at him as he pushed willow away "finally taking me seriously harris good this way i can show you exactly how out of your league you are"

xander gave a short haah! " you know i was just gonna annoy you with puns and bad jokes till you left campus but you had to make it personal now'now im gonna smash you your head and see if you can come back from that dead brains"xander said and immediatlly dodged jacks knife slash and swung his bat at jack legs dropping him to the ground and kicking the knife away.

xander backed away from jack after kicking the knife away he was pissed of and angry he was furious how dare this peice of shit put a knife to willow he dropped his bat to give jack a proper beating.

jack got up and glared at xander " throwing that bat is the last mistake you'll make in your life you idiot,propably why that fagot freind of yours jene or jese went missing your stupidity led to it retard" that set xander into a rage he bellowed at jack "YOU'RE DEAD!"and in the rush of adrenaline he tackeled jack to the ground and started beating him jack tried to hit back xander ignored the pain and kept hitting jack blood splatered his fist as he broke jacks nose.

a couple of football players quickly got xander of jack who was laying unresponsive on the ground xander stopped resisting them and said " it's okay im calm im calm you can let go off me now" and he started walking calmly towards the discarded baseball bat jack got of his back and started wiping his nose when as someone tried to help him up he looked to where xander was heading his eyes widened and he exclimed "oh shhhhiittt!" then he dropped to the flor again as xander brained him with the bat xander then leaned on the bat and crouched down next to the groaning jack and said "if i ever see you again i'm gonna brain you heh get it cause the whole zompie thing you got going on and we'll see if you can drink with your buddys again do you get it?" jack groand and said "yeah" xander smiled "good boy now shoo".

tell me what you think review and constructive critisim is accepted with a smile


End file.
